Navy Ocean
by spadetje
Summary: (FF6) One shot Celes-Locke scene as they prepare for their voyage to Crescent Island. I like this.


**Navy Ocean**

**By: **spadetje**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **Celes/Locke scene as they prepare for their voyage to Crescent Island. I like this.  
**A/N**: I would appreciate any feedback on the story, but anyway read on. Just something I thought about when Locke and Celes sort of got into that littler fight during this time of the game. First angst fic, enjoy!

The salty sea wind blew across the moving ship, feeling as cold as Narshe's northern winds and as familiar as the main village of his past, Kohlingen. Locke let it run through his worn brown hair as he stared out into the evening ocean.

He still held his comfort aide, a mug held in his right hand along with a lit cigar.

Staring down at the ale filled container he figured it was a pretty basic holder. Just iron-black with six etched lines down the sides, making it almost hexagonal and a thick iron handle. The mugs he used were always changing - sometimes brass, sometimes gold, and even copper at one point. The contents, however, rarely differed.

From the Albrookan freighter he couldn't see anything and not just because it was getting late, but because they were headed to Crescent Island, an area ships tended to avoid.

He raised his mug of ale and nodded to the General beside him.

"Drink up, my man Leo. We've only got tonight until we go Esper-hunting."

Leo nodded and took a sip but warily watched the treasure hunter beside him chug the whole drink down, the smoke from his cigar slowly trailing upwards and into the sky. He frowned and glanced around the ship. The assassin he'd hired in town was sitting by the rails of the ship with his dog and that esper girl Terra was sitting on a crate staring out at the ocean, probably thinking about her own existence.

And Locke filled up his mug once more. Raising a hand and pointing to Leo for an unknown reason, he stood and leaned over the rail on the left side of the freighter and peered down. The dark ocean parted restlessly through the large boat as it sloshed and hit against the sides angrily. _I saved her, I promised her...I protected her_.

The wind blew with the water, causing choppy little rippled waves and Locke spat into the salty ocean, his alcohol laden spit sailing down into the vast salty sea of dark blue. _Should have known_. A small resistance, a small piece of himself against the whole ocean.

He raised the mug once again and took a long sip of the ale as the familiar sense of mind-altering alcohol rushed into his mind. The ale he liked was strong, hard liquor. The world around him was already looking a bit blurry and he knew he was reaching his sensibility limits. But sometimes, he thought as he inhaled loudly on his cigar, you just have to let it all go.

Locke stopped his vision from staring out to space as he heard a cabin door open and then close. He turned as the person whom just came from under the ship stepped on the deck.

The boots of Celes Chere made a loud clunking noise as she stepped up the few steps leading to the deck and she stopped once she arrived and took note of everyone around. She hadn't expected that so many people would be up here at this hour - since it was near dinner and she'd hoped for some peace and quiet. She'd also hoped to avoid Locke, since he seemed to avoid the upper deck.

She looked around and spotted him by the right rails of the ship. Swallowing she looked at him as he turned around, leaning his elbows on the rails, a mug of ale in one hand with a lit cigar sticking out of his fingers clamped around the handle. His thick brown hair she'd always loved was blowing in an almost romantic way in the wind. His signature blue bandana more or less pushing his hair out of his tanned handsome face. And his eyes...although clouded with a look of drunkenness he still held that dark mysterious look, and she had to look away as he eyed her almost hungrily. She turned her head as she saw his full lips curve into a smile - yet an unfriendly smile - and she sighed as she heard him speak.

"Ah, l-look who decided to show her bloody Imperial ass on board."

A few of the people on the deck turned to look at her, but then resumed what they were doing as they knew Locke's inebriated rambling well.

"Not a bad one I must say," he grinned and attempted to stand up straight but ended up stumbling and spilling a bit of his drink over himself and muttered a few curses. He took a step toward Celes as she took a step away. "Aint feel like talking to-tonight, Gggeneral?"

She let out a cry of disgust but forced herself to look at him. It did make her sad to see him like this but she couldn't..._he was so cold before..._

At this time the boat made a rough jolt, causing everyone to jerk ahead a bit and causing Locke to fall over onto the salty deck, spilling his drink completely. He fumbled to get up and stammered over to the rail, smoking a long drag on his cigar then throwing the leftover overboard.

"Shit, alcohol and movin' boats ainnnnt a good combinaashun." He contemplated releasing himself from the unsettling in his stomach but before he could decide he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Turning, he faced the icy General Celes. She stood there holding his empty mug with her usual Empire uniform - tight green shirt with flowing white cape and Empire issued white pants. She stood there holding his empty mug with her regal stance and icy expression. And even in his drunken state he still noticed the flawless beauty of her almost angelic face, her cold yet comforting blue eyes, firmly pressed together red lips and smooth pale skin - sure she had some battle scars, but to him that was what completed her. _Ah what am I thinking...this woman betrayed us all._

He watched her swallow hard as she handed him his iron mug. Was she shivering or shaking?

"I think you dropped this..."

In ways she reminded him just of Rachel, just like Terra had when he found her at the bottom of the hole unconscious with amnesia. He closed his eyes as he snatched the mug away and slammed it on the wood beside the railing. She even walked like Rachel in a way, they both had that stiff, untrusting walk to them.

_And shit, just like I failed to protect Rachel I failed to protect Celes_. He growled as he heard a third pair of footsteps make their way closer to them and he opened his eyes to see General Leo standing there, eyeing him closely. Locke scowled at the man.

"Are you sure you're all right there, Locke?" The man frowned as he took a step closer to the treasure hunter and placed an arm on his shoulder.

Angrily, Locke pushed him off and stumbled toward the cabin doors, tripping on a fallen mop and regaining himself. He raised his hands to show he was alright. Turning, he glared at Celes as coldly as she glared at him.

"I'm f-f-fine, thanks to the both of ya...and thanks for 'e mug, g-general Celes."

She looked down as she heard the acid in his voice as he hissed her name and didn't look up until she heard the noise of the cabin doors shut. _It's not what he thinks..._

She heard Leo leave and turned to the ocean again, looking out at the vast dark blue seawater, wondering how she could ever make Locke understand the circumstances and the way she really felt. She felt the icy water flow through her hair as a tear fell from her eye and landed in the ocean and she watched it sail down and combine, another drop of salty seawater to add into the never-ending ocean.

She quickly wiped away the tear from her eye and any other potential teardrops, then raked a hand through her blonde hair as the freighter etched closer to the threatening city of Thamasa.

**The End**

So what do you think?


End file.
